46
by NamelessWriter43
Summary: My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Olive's pov

"Olive! Otto! In my office now" Ms.o sadly yelled. "Wonder what's wrong?" I thought quietly to myself arriving at ms.o's office stepping inside. "There you t-wait olive where's Otto?" Ms.o asked puzzled. "Oh um he's sick and can't come t-" " let me stop you there" ms.o interrupted "is this like the time Otto called in sick to go to the fair?" Ms.o asked. "Well," I thought " I can't lie now" "yes he's at Disneyland all week." "Oh classic Otto" ms.o said starting to sound sad again. "Ms.o is everything ok? You sound sad" I ask. "Actually something is bothering me but, I doubt you would want to hear it." "You can tell me I'm all ears" I reply "well today bring your sidling to work day and my little sister is always to busy to come to work with me" she saids frowning "wait you never said anything about a sister I the time I've worked here have you?" I ask "no I haven't because it would break the "no talking about home rule" "but didn't you just- nevermind do I have a new case?" I ask clearly confused. " oh yes thank you at three be ready to give the new recruits a tour of HQ thatis all now back to work!" She yells sounding more like herself. "On it ms.o" I say as I exit her office trying to process what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello universe this is my first author note.I want to give a shoutout to** _ **anyone**_ **who reviewed. I'm also gonna try to finish up this story before the end of season one( :'( ) . so without further ado let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter two: unknown POV **(for now ;)**

"welcome to odd squad trading academy my lovely buttered flowers!" A guy with a really epic moustache whose name I don't know said.

Then the girl next to me leaned over and whispers " that's Obfusco he's really hard to understand" "I can tell" I whisper back. "Wanna gummy bears?" She asks digging into her pocket to pull out a pack of gummy bears.

My eyes lit up "yes!" I whisper yell grading a gummy bear. "I like her" I think to myself "oh I'm sorry how rude my names Oceana what's yours?" Oceana asks "O'Leala nice to meet you I said mouth full with gummy bears.

"Are you two done with your dancing banana talk!?" Obfusco yells at us. "Sorry" we both say in sync "you should be ashamed Oceana think of what you sister would say!" **(Hint hint)** he yelled and started rant about when he was young getting dirty looks from everyone made me wonder two things:

1\. How old is he?! And 2. Whose Oceana's sister?

So when the looks died down Oceana leaned over to me and whispered " do you wanna sit with me at lunch?" She asked hopefully. So I just gave her a big smile and said "sure" and as of she was reading my minds she said "I think we're going to be good friends" "No," I said " I think we're gonna be the best of friends."

* * *

 **So sorry for the sappy ending but that was chapter two. I've dropped some hints to the upcoming chapter and I'll give you another one O'leala is gonna be a BIG character in the next chapters just know that.**

 **May the odds be in your favor**

 **~MOTI43**


	3. Chapter three

**A/N:Hey universe! Wow two updates in one day can I get a what what?! Hehe so this is almost the end of 46 :'( but don't be sad! This just the almost end of book one in this mini series (the next two books are oneshots) so lastly sorry this is short I'm sleepy (and have a bit is writers block)**

 **Well on to the story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Olives POV

"Olive! Its time!" !s.o said cheerily skipping to her office. "Wonder why she's so happy?" I though aloud stepping into her office.

I looked to see her with a girl around _ten_ * with her hair in a high bun and training uniform holding a ice cream cone with a big smile on her face. "There you are I want you too meet my sister, oceana one of the new recruits. "Hi" she said finishing off her ice cream.

"Hi oceana um where's the other recruit ms.o said there were two?" I ask "right here!" A voice shouts belonging to a girl with long dark brown hair in a ponytail with blue eyes in a training uniform that looked a bit like... No.

"Hi I'm o'leala sorry I'm late some guy was bragging about how he's the best odd squad agent" she said walking over with oceana. "Typical Oren" I mumble ms.o looked like she was about to say something but, then there was a noise.

CLOMP! CLOMP! CLOMP! The noise ended and Oscar peeped his head in the door. "Ms.o," he said happily like always. "A big juice box came for you" he said pushing in something revealing to be a large juice box with signs saying "DON'T DRINK" and "PULL HERE" with a arrow pointing to a rope.

"Aww" ms.o said "I can't drink it but, I'll pull the rope" then ms.o pulled the rope to to Reval the last thing we wanted to see.

Odd Todd.

"Hello scribbles! Oprah, Oscar, girl who I don't know and…" he stopped as his eyes widened "SIS?!" He asked shocked looking at nervous o'leala.

"TODD?!"

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUN o'leala's Todd's sister! I promise this is the last 'They're siblings?!' Shock :D well I have nothing to day for this authors note Bye!**

 _ **Well what ate you waiting for… Review!**_

 **~MOTI43**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey universe! I'm back with some news. So you know how I said (or think I said) I wanted to have three more chapters? Well… I've decide that** _ **this**_ **is the last chapter of 46. I know I know you must be pretty sad cause you like this story but this means I can work longer on other stories, make new oneshots (have an idea for one as of now), and make more multi-chapter stories!**

 **So don't think of this as the end but a happy beginning, speaking of which… I'm gonna accomplish my goal of having it done before the season one finale (on may 30th (I think)) because as we all know you can't write fanfiction when your crying…**

 **So without further ado the moment you've all been waiting for… THE FINAL CHAPTER OF 46!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter Four: No ones POV

"What are you doing here?!" O'Leala hissed "I could ask you the same thing" Todd said annoyed. "Wait wait wait wait wait" Oceana finally spoke "so your brother is Odd Todd Odd squads #1 villain and you didn't tell me?!" She asked a slightly hurt. "Better questions is how did _I_ not know you had a sister Todd?" Olive asked as Oscar ran away. "Explain" ms.o ordered.

"Oooooooh! O'Leala's in trouble" Todd smirked. "One I'm not" O'leala reassured her brother "and two I didn't tell you guys is because I knew I wouldn't get to be an agent if you knew I was related to _him_ " she pointed at her brother. "Well now they know and you can't get the job so now you have to work for the Todd squad!" Todd grinned "he's right" ms.o sighed taking a sip of her juice box. "you seem like a very promising agent but, after the indecent with your brother I will not allow you to join the squad."

O'leala looked like she was gonna burst into tears. "Wait! Ms.o isn't _someway_ she can join the squad?" Olive asked hopefully "yeah Oprah you can't just kick my new friend off the squad before she even joined!" Oceana said agreeing with Olive.

Ms.o stopped to think before finally speaking "I got! O'leala you can join but, you have to do one thing to prove yourself." "What is it!?" O'leala asked excitedly "make Todd go away and you got yourself a job!" "Ha! You should get leave now you'll never do it" Todd mocked "We'll see" she replied determined. About a minute went by before o'leala got an idea. "Todd you should really leave now or you'll regret it!" O'leala grinned."That the best you got?" Todd Laughed.

"No this is!"

Then o'leala reached into her back pocket and pulled out a large gadget. "What's that?!" Olive, ms.o, Oceana and Todd asked together

"A potato shooter" The brunette replied pushing a red button causing and large potato to land in Todd's hands. "P-lease you think a potato ca-" before he could finish he fell to the ground as a body fell onto top of him.

"POTATOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Olaf! Get off of me!" Todd hissed making the Olaf run away taking the potato with him. The other girls were trying to contain their laughter as Todd groaned in pain. "Now Todd leave now or I'll get him to do it again and I'll tell mom your annoying me" o'leala threatened. Todd's eyes widened with fear "Ok! Ok! I'll leave just don't tell mom!" He begging starting to leave then turning around "But! I'll be back" and with he left.

Ms.o turned to smile at o'leala. "Good *laughs* work agent. I think *laughs* that was the most *laughs* _creative_ way I've seen anyone get rid of Todd!" Ms.o congratulated "does this mean she can stay?!" Oceana ask excitedly looking at o'leala.

"I don't see why not."

"YES!" O'leala shouted "I'M AN AGENT!" "Well not _yet_ . first you have to take a tour of HQ." Olive explained "well what are you waiting for GO!" Ms.o said happily. "On it Ms.O!" The three girls giggled as they ran out her office.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"-Then we took the tour and they got their badges" Olive finished off. Otto's mouth hung open "you're telling me all that happen while I was on vacation?!" He asked clearly upset he missed it.

"Yup"

"I'm never going on vacation again" Otto mumbled making Olive giggle.

"Olive! Otto! In my office NOW!" Ms.o yelled " what ms.o got for us today" Olive wondered. " I don't know but I can't wait to find out!" Otto said as the two made their way to Ms.o's office happily awaiting their new case.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: And that's a rap! Sorry if the ending was a** _ **bit**_ **cheesy but I did it! I'm also kinda mad at myself because I started this two weeks ago with so much time to the finale and now I have just one more day left! :'( so I guess I have some people to thank now um… I'd like to thank my fanfic buddies Typicaldorkygirl101 & Ocici blue and everyone who's reviewed or read my story thank you I also want thank Google because without it I wouldn't have fallen down the rabbit hole into that fanfiction wonderland! :D I had a lot of fun writing this story and the characters and my first two OCs Oceana and o'leala. so as my first fanfiction story I have to say I did quite good for a beginning, nooby writer XD. So because I wanna have another story in this mini series type thing he's just the summary of the next book: "when Otto met the recruits: Otto's back and he's about to meet odd squads newest agents" I know I know the summary sucks the story won't and it will probably be related in the wweek-ish. So some finally works before I go I hope you enjoyed this story and leave a review until next story bye!**

 _ **Well what are you waiting for review!**_

 _ **~MOTI43**_


End file.
